Touch pads may be used in electronic devices to input data and for navigation of menus. Touch pads may also detect end user gestures, such as the sliding of a finger along the touch pad, and translate such gestures into operations. For example, the sliding of a finger along the touch pad may be translated into the movement of a cursor on a screen of the electronic device.